Red Court infected
Red Court infected are humans in the first stage of their transformation to Red Court vampires. They are sometimes called Infected, Half-turned, Half-human, Half-dead,Death Masks, ch. 25 or Half-vampire.Changes, ch. 42 Description The transformation of human beings into Red Court vampires includes two stages: the victim is first inoculated with the vampiric thirst for blood; then, the change is completed upon killing a human victim in their first full feeding.Grave Peril, ch. 35 Infected people are physically stronger, their senses are sharper, with greater speed and endurance than humans. Their hunger for blood made controlling their emotions very difficult, and when in a situation where emotions ran high (such as during a fight or when engaged in physical intimacy), it was much easier for them to lose control.Death Masks, ch. 24 Infected humans can perform the Kiss; the poison so injected in the victim acts as a narcotic making them go under a something like a spell, and allowing the victim to succumb to the bite and probable death. For the Half-turned, it's not as strong as a full Red Court vampire.Death Masks, ch. 4 Infected humans with sufficient strength of will have been known to refrain from feeding for an indefinite length of time (magical bonds, regular exposure to sunlight, and avoiding physical intimacy all helped), but no cure was found for the "half-vampire" infected state before the destruction of the Red Court.Changes, ch. 49''Changes, ch. 3 Howeverm the Faerie Queens, or beings of similar power, can completely destroy the vampiric infection with a magic known as an Unraveling.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 26 Some infected are loyal to the Red Court, while others created the Fellowship of Saint Giles to fight them. Susan Rodriguez,, Martin, Fellowship of Saint Giles, the Jaguar Warriors, and the priestesses on level two of the Temple of KukulkanChanges, ch. 43 are all known to be infected. In the series ''Grave Peril In Grave Peril, Susan Rodriguez was bitten, infected and half-turned by Bianca St. Claire, but refused to succumb to her vampire side, choosing to fight against the Red Court and to help others like her by them by joining the Fellowship of Saint Giles.Grave Peril, ch. 30''Grave Peril, ch. 35 ''Summer Knight In Summer Knight, ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Susan Rodriguez returned to Chicago to close her life there. Rodriguez had traveled through South and Central America and saw the horror of the what the Red court did to whole villages: their treatment like cattle, their addiction to vampire venom and feeding off, even children. She wanted to do something about it,Death Masks, ch. 14 joining the Fellowship of Saint Giles. When Susan gets near the danger point of losing control, her tattoos and her binding, begin to darken, especially in a fight. The closer to danger, the more intense the marking, especially around Harry Dresden when their passion flared.Death Masks, ch. 26 ''Changes'' In Changes, a sizable number of half-vampires and vampires are present at Chichén Itzá, both Jaguar Warriors and otherwise. Most Red Court infected were changed back into normal humans when Harry Dresden sacrificed Susan Rodriguez and completed the bloodline curse, the then youngest member of the Red Court. ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Hannah Ascher stated that the older half-vampires, relying on their vampiric nature for enhanced longevity, aged all the years since they became half-vampires. No longer able to protect themselves from the ravages of time, most withered away and died, with some of the more ancient ones turning into dust.Skin Game, ch. 43 Notes References See also *The War Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Changes Category:Skin Game